genocide shinobi
by Genocideshinobi
Summary: it beings 17 years after the war, naruto has a son and a dead wife,(ps a new character) new clans have been incorporated and new heroes arise. sorry thats way too cheesy, but thing is the kage of kirigakure has been killed and theres another civil war, konoha and the rest of the villages deliberate on what to do about the new rebellion against peace and so my story begins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and this disclaimer is for the first chapter and for the future chapters too I really don't see the need to put this after all my name aint kishimoto.

A/N: There might be some action in this chapter I'm not entirely sure just enjoy,review,tell your friend,and make sure they review to...you know what?..I'm sounding desperate I don't like being desperate,just do what you want.

Genocideshinobi

Chapter 2

Staring in the possible infinite abyss we call the sky. Bathing in its natural light,seeing it from in-between the trees..it looked like a picture. The trees where the frames design and the skies light was the main attraction was his shift it was the third shift that night,he really wished he could share this with someone but his 'only' someone was asleep. And he would not dare deny sakumo of his well earned sleep,he just had to enjoy it all by himself. Sometimes he wished nothing existed so he wouldn't have anyone to mourn over he really wished he had been born earlier too,that way he could have been born before the beginning of the fourth war,so he could have been strong enough to protect his parents. But he quickly over look that thought,if he got what he wished,he would just have been born into the work of mining coal. Sure he would gain muscles but what good would that do against any bijuu? Then again he would just die earlier and with his family too. But to him it might have been better,better than his suffering and mourning,better than living in fear of a mission that would take his anchors life. He had been constantly protecting sakumo even subconsciously and unconsciously but he tried to tune it down a bit since it got on sakumo's nerves. Even now he was at least a few good meters away from sakumo's tent.

Sighing in contentment as another star caught his eye he just thought the worst thing ever especially when your from konoha. 'What's the worst that could happen'. Unfortunately before he could sigh in content again a shadow passed over him. Jumping up to his feet he used he amateur sensor skills to sense for ninja presence. Finding nothing he sat down on a stomp and looked up. Another shadow passed, looking confused he stare at the sky with the mirth in his eyes dying slowly as he saw another shadow pass...and another then another...then a swarm passed. Completely obscuring the light he was relishing himself in moments ago.

Doing the smartest thing he went to sakumo. Sakumo looking up at Hikari and sighed. With his slurry eyes Sakumo gave out an almost inconceivable 'what?'. Calming his inner turmoil Hikari answered "shadow,tree,shadow,tree,tree...swarm".

Instantly waking up,jumping to his feet running past Hikari, and putting his fingers in a seal. Hikari woke everyone up,the handseal he was holding sent currents pinching people up from their slumber then he said in a hush voice "tactic#011"

After hearing that everyone carried what would possibly be important and apparently tactic#011 didn't say tents where important because the squad quickly high tailed out of the area.

They all used a camouflage jutsu and were as quiet as a cemetery

Sakumo and his team took to hiding in the forage immediately they saw one strange looking shinobi. He seem to be scouting. And that meant,that their camp was not too far from where they stood and they needed to know if they could decimate their camp without alerting them to their presence and the only way was to do that was to find out if there were more scouts running around.

"Yuuka,use your byakugan,search for scouts,ami will camouflage your chakra,do it now" Sakumo said with a little haste in his voice. "There's only one more,a little east from us"Yuuka said softly. Humming in thought he said "How far is their camp?" Yuuka took another look and said "The one to the east is closer to their camp,there are a few shinobi in there". Humming once more,he sighed "Hikari,you will deal with this one and meet up with us at the camp,we will deal with the other" waiting for what would sound like an outraged reply.

Waiting...waiting waiting. The silence was unnerving.

"I understand"he finally said with a little disbelieved look on his face. Even though sakumo could not see him he knew what he looked like.

"Good, now,move out!" Everyone disappeared in a shunshin leaving Hikari to deal with his foe. He decided to end him fast and simple,sending chakra to his feet he ran up the rock his team mates were leaning on. Once he reached his preferable height he dropped his camouflage jutsu and weaved through hand seals slowly taking his time. Once he was done he whispered.

Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu

Spitting out a large fire ball simultaneously jumping down the cliff,practically following his fire ball

Feeling the sudden heat and source of light he looked up to see a fire ball about to descend on him. And to his credit he didn't stand and wait for his demise. Flipping through his own set of hand seals he spat out.

Suiton: Mizu rappa!

The steam was short lived.

A breeze came clearing it away from the view.

Standing in front of him was a konoha shinobi with a chuunin vest,and he looked particularly annoyed. Taking the opportunity he slid his chokuto out of its sheath and dashed forward with incredible speed. And he smirked the konoha chuunin looked surprised but it won't last,he was about to die.

He brought down his sword and to the chuunin's credit he brought out a kunai to block.

...

There was no sound from what he expected was metal hitting metal,only a shimmer and the chuunin faded out. Then he realised what was happening. "Bunshin no jutsu!" But it was too late lighting surged through his body,he turn and looked at the still annoyed face of the chuunin,he saw his lips move in what he suspected was "too late" he couldn't hear it to confirm though,he was being swallowed up by the darkness of death.

"Too late" Hikari said with a bit of content.

Taking his hand off the mans chest he thought of what he had done to get an easy kill. First he spat out the scorching fire ball and fell along with it,while in mid air he created a basic academy jutsu; Bunshin no jutsu,he set the bunshin in place and with what little affinity for doton he had,he snuck into the ground with earth release :head hunter technique. And got behind his foe while he was distracted by a bunshin and used lightning release : lighting palm. Effectively executing him before he could think of reacting.

He smiled.

Maybe when he meets up with the team earlier than expected,Sakumo won't underestimate him again. He smiled at he logic and with that he started to sprint towards his team

Sakumo and the rest of the team had overwhelmed the one shinobi they found scouting. It had taken seconds. He was happy he wouldn't have to bring Hikari in for what he suspected was going to be a real fight. Don't get him mistaken he trusted Hikari and his abilities but he just didn't want him around when they raided the camp and he had taken the opportunity that the unknown shinobi patrolling was there and gave the job to deal with him to Hikari. Knowing his best friend he would prolong the fight wanting to test his skill and abilities even wanting to show off. His spars with academy students always ended twelve minutes later. He always took too long in fights and spars. So naturally he took it to his advantage.

"Taichou!" He turned to see ami looking at him. "We are closing in on enemy borders...your orders?"

"Halt!,Yuuka?"

"I can see nineteen enemy shinobi,only three look to be jounin level,the rest are ranking from low chuunin to med chuunin level,what should we do?"

"We are outnumbered eight or seven to nineteen counting out Hikari,wisest thing to do now would be..." He hummed in contemplation,what could he possibly do they were very out numbered and they had four chuunin on the team and that's counting Hikari. Sighing he decided "I will take two jonin level shinobi while,Cho,Ami,and Yuuka will take whatever then can the rest of you find you find an opponent and do not hesitate to end them and do it quickly...Cho,you know what to do your our opening attack"

Nodding to his captain he began his jutsu and called out. "Baika no jutsu!". He inflated himself,using his clans signature jutsu,he became larger,taller,wider,and heavier. But there was no time to marvel at his success with the technique,the enemy were aware of their presence now. He curled himself up into a ball and started rolling,fast.

Soon enough nineteen was reduce to ten. Taking advantage of the enemies confusion,Sakumo signalled his team and they descended on their prey. Just as planned,Sakumo took on the two jonin level shinobi,and to his credit he sliced one's head off with a wind blade,leaving the other to stupor at his comrades easy defeat,and told Sakumo how he is going to be different and how he was always the stronger of the two. Sakumo,getting weary of the man's talk,shot forward wind chakra enhanced kunai in hand and engage into combat with the man he was bent on ending quickly.

Ami and Yuuka took on the last jonin and Cho along with their three remaining chuunin fought the remaining enemy chuunin

Sakumo's wind kunai blade clashed with the jonin's quickly degrading chokuto. He pushed back on the man and made good distance. He looked at the man that was examining the damage on his chokuto.

"How did you damage my chokuto so badly,your not using ninjutsu?!" Said the jounin,he was very confused.

Sakumo sighed and weaved some hand seals and said "Your a new jonin huh? Too bad I have to end your life. You had so much more to learn". He finally ended on horse hand seal and whispered "Katon : Goenkyu no jutsu!" He then spat out a large blazing fire ball and weaved through some more hand seals then he said. "Fuuton : Kamaitachi no jutsu!" And a weasel flew through heading straight for th fireball and impacted it. Effectively increasing it in size. The now huge and deadly fire ball,racing to its target and then some more unfortunate chuunin.

"Doton : Doryuheki no jutsu!" A voice called out as a stone wall rose to through the earth hastily,sparking Sakumo's attention and effectively stopping his jutsu.

Sakumo frowned what he saw what was behind the smoke. A large wide,thick and tall wall with spikes on its front.

Sakumo's eyes widened a fraction,he recognised the jutsu. He couldn't think much on it anymore because the wall started moving,with speeds you would never expect earth to move. Sakumo needed to think fast,he didn't have any lighting jutsu to destroy it and fire was out of the question so he had to settle with fuuton. "Fuuton : shinkyu renppa!" He spat out a barrage of sharp wind blades,that cut through the earth wall that was racing to stab him. The blades created a hole in the wall that was big enough for him to somersault through. With his fingers still in a seal,he landed and released another barrage at his opponent. His opponent saved him self by burrowing into the ground. Sakumo knowing what would happen next jumped back and palmed his kunai blowing wind chakra into it gently then sped toward the point on the ground that shook lightly. He saw what he wanted at that moment: his opponent jumped out of the ground with his chokuto set to decapitate. Then he increased his speed-if that was possible at the moment- and blew fire chakra into his already wind enhanced kunai,making it explode with flame and he stabbed-practically cutting through the man like a hot knife through butter-his opponent through his chest,puncturing his left lung and basically melted it. Sakumo wanting to seal the deal,dragged his hand across,doing the same thing to the right lung and then sliced downward and removed his flaming kunai.

The man fell back and layed there,his blood was literally boiling and he couldn't breathe,he wouldn't dare try breathing the pain was excruciating. He looked up and smiled at his murderer but he couldn't access anything anymore...a kunai was burning through his skull. He looked up to see the man with his hand outstrected from shooting a kunai into his head...and he finally...didn't feel the pain anymore

Sakumo took one last look at his foe and turn around to see Ami and Cho rounding up the last of their foes and Yuuka looked like she had been injured. He walked up to Yuuka to see what was wrong. "Sorry captain,I'm having a minor fracture in my leg,but its nothing a some sticks and rope can't fix". Nodding in understanding Sakumo left to get her some sticks and hopefully find some vine or makeshift rope. He came across Ami...in Cho's arms,Hikari won't be happy to see this scene. Hikari and Ami's relationship had been stressed since they were placed on the same team and even outside missions they still behave differently around each other than they had before. Sakumo found asking about it to be a real drag,and if he did ask it would be just for asking sake,he wouldn't really listen to whatever Hikari said - if he even said anything at all - he just zoned out and he sometimes slept off. He didn't want to ask,but he had to,as the team leader of team paper he had to account for everything that happens - well anything important - so he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What's going on here,Cho?"He asked in and authoritative voice. Cho looked up with those akimichi eyes that where almost always tightly closed and let out a low sigh. "Ami decided to use her yamanaka mind jutsu thingy to search for some information on where the rest of the rebel bases are...she's been in there a while...should I wake her?"Cho sounded entirely concerned for his - in his opinion,hot,curve centric,seductive blond teammate - teammate. Sakumo opened his mouth to answer but closed it for the sake of blocking a kunai aimed for his head. Looking up he found something that chilled his bones...Kuro. He was looking at Kuro,the only man that was brave enough to try to assassin the Hokage and come out alive it was a feat that would instantly kick you up to S-rank in bingo books.

The rebels had sent Kuro to assassinate Naruto,since he was obviously too powerfully for politics to control,so they had to eliminate their problems. Though it didn't go well for Kuro,the fight with Naruto was what gave him his name 'Kuro'. He had the ability to absorb some amounts of bijuu chakra but at certain dire costs. Kurama's chakra burned him from the inside and most of his organs melted and then his skin was turn black really black. The only reason he was still relatively alive,was because Kurama's chakra had healed him once more. His chakra reserves where also terrifically large,and the council hadn't even expected he would come back from konoha alive,they basically sent him on a suicidal mission. But when he came back they realised their mistake and he had killed half of the council and had taken seat as the new rebel leader,the old one was only alive because he had a good amount of power and was quite useful.

"You managed to block my kunai...I'm impressed" Kuro said in an unexpectedly calm soft voice.

"Hn,it wasn't that hard" sakumo said in a nonchalant voice that partly covered how terrified he was feeling for his disabled team and himself,he was just glad Hikari wasn't here.

"Take a look at your kunai,then you will see why I'm truly impressed"

Hesitantly - not wanting to take his eyes of Kuro - he looked at the kunai he used to block the attack. His eyes widened,almost wanting to pop out and get out of what seemed like impending doom,he saw that a very large part of his kunai had been chipped off,he could almost see through his kunai. He looked up sharply and took in Kuro's figure again he had been covered in a black hooded cloak with long sleeves and had regular shinobi sandals on and his eyes where shadowed by the hood so he couldn't see his face very well and his lips were quirked to the side showing that he was either smirking or smiling.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"He bellowed in laughter. "You should see the look on your face,I bet you almost peeped your pants,but don't worry boy,your fear and terror won't last long because I will be saving you from it...by killing you and your team,they took out my scouts didn't they,ah well things happen"He said as his voice reduced in volume and slid silently into a malicious mans voice. "But before that,I want to see if your worth my time,experience and power" he raised his hand and flicked it forward with his index finger sticking out and a wave of ninja came into view and got set to kill. "Have fun! After all,I always do"

Sakumo stared at the pseudo-army of what he counted to be around thirty-two people skilled in only god knows what and they were all intent on killing him and his team. He got only a second to say one word before they lunged at him ready to take him down in a fight that would bring little honour to him if he died. "Shit!"

And they lunged forward,his hands flipping through seals like his life depended on it - I this case,it actually did - but he didn't get to finish as a long spear,a long lighting spear to be specific,pierce through the lot of shinobi that stood in the middle of their march pass.

Sakumo jumped back and jumped again to the side. He peeped a look at who made the lightning spear,and as he recognised the figure he just realised how great the silence was. Hikari stood quietly with his hand outstretched and lighting crackling in content around his palm and how the spear seemed to stretch forward from his finger tips and stabbed his enemies - enemies who's comrades forgot the were suffering large stab wound from a lightning spear - Sakumo also realised how grateful he was that his friend was here and also how he was scared no one would survive this fight to even go back to konoha and report.

Hikari had his head down and his brown hair covering his eyes give his face a dark look that sent dread into the stomachs of those who looked at him. He opened his lips and spoke out slowly.

"Chidori spear : raika" and as the last syllable left his lips,his middle finger twitched and the spear branched out giving a poor visage of a leaf barren tree. And as it branched out it end more hopeless lives. He raised his hand and gave a swiping motion and his captives followed suit,as the spear seemingly lifted them up and threw them away like the rag dolls they were. But before they landed he pushed forward,sprinting with speeds Sakumo never knew he had,he palmed a kunai and sliced two throats,punctured an abdomen,and decapitated a head with lighting kunai,stabbed a heart and amputated two arms and by the time he was going for another's head,Kuro snapped his men out of their stupor.

"STOP HIM YOU FOOLS! HE HAS KILLED HALF OF US ALREADY! ,STOP HIM I SAY!,STOP HIM!"

Hikari had made it back on time,in fact he saw everything that happen,he just didn't move to help in any way,he knew that to his team he was the dead weight they had to carry and it was all because of Sakumo's overprotective antics,he had been given all genin level jobs such as wood picking,setting up the tents,starting a fire and other humiliating things. He was given worst treatment,his team had no respect for him,because of Sakumo's pammering he was seen as a baby that needed to be wrapped,he loathed it with his being,and if he charged in straight he would give up his chance to show them up,so he waited. And his chance came when Kuro arrived. As he saw Kuro,he began to rethink his life and this plan,he nodded to him self 'this is a good plan..yes,yes it is'. But his mindset change when he saw the amount of shinobi the poured out from behind Kuro,at that moment Hikari knew he would definitely get his chance to prove to them how useful he was and probable show Ami how he wasn't a loser and how it would be a good thing if they got back together. He glanced at the Yamanaka that had entered his mind and let out a sigh. She was slumped against Cho,Cho,Cho,CHO! It was always about Cho,he was basically part of the reason their relationship was the way it was. His face was in a large muscle aching frown,he hated that man,but he couldn't kill him for being the number one person to pick on him of being to weak to do anything than carry sticks. He shifted his head to the side and saw the small army or roughly fifty shinobi and he smiled he would take out his anger on them but he had to reduce their numbers drastically and he had the right jutsu for the job. This time he grinned wickedly.

Once the rebel shinobi heard their leaders voice,they snapped out of their stupidity...and plunged into more stupidity,they attacked him back but he needed to end their lives quick and without showing to much of his strength and he still had Kuro to deal with.

His lightning kunai passed through a mans abdomen and pierced the other woman crouching behind him in her unfortunately open mouth. As her comrades came to her aid they heard sizzling and the the genjutsu faded to reveal a kunai with two paper bombs attached. The explosion killed them all,but Hikari didn't pay that any heed and pushed forward slicing dodging,blocking and on some lucky strikes from his foes,he winced,flinched and hissed

And,it seemed that,as their numbers reduced,the more they're likely to dodge. In the end it all came down to five of them standing,and those five were more than just scraped. One had an arm missing the rest had deep bobbling slashes across their bodies,indicating that they've been touched by Hikari's flaming kunai.

Hikari set his feet,getting ready to dash forward. He looked across each of them and decided which needed to die first. As he was about to rule his judgement - decapitate someone - Kuro stepped in front of him. "Enough!" He looked at Hikari,obviously he was the source of his anger and radiate what we know as killing intent. "I. Will. End. YOU!" Dashing forward and leaving an after image behind him,he thrust his fist and knocked the air out of Hikari.

Coughing out saliva as he was punch,all he could think about was how much pain he was going through at the moment,the punch was strong and hot,really hot. He looked down at Kuro's fist and saw the source of heat. Kuro's fist was covered in a red chakra cloak. He was certain it was the Kyuubi's chakra.

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up...by the fist that was still in his torso,his eyes widen even more and he felt himself being flung up into the air and being punched again on his left cheek. And he fell down. He took his time standing up and he looked around frantically,until his eyes found their resting place on Kuro's red-chakra covered body. He then realise that he spent half a second thinking when he was rested on Kuro's fist not three seconds had passed and for him to be this distant away from Kuro and the way he heard a static sound in his ear from the pain of being clipped on his cheek and for all this to happen in a span of not more that a few,very few seconds,he concluded. His enemy was fast.

His eyes shifted every millisecond,as Kuro marched forward,he tried to devise a plan of attack or better yet escape. "Such a pathetic,worthless piece of scum. You dared take all my men out and you come cowering after,because you couldn't take a punch" Kuro said,spitting out in disgust. "I think its best to put you out of you misery" cocking his fist back and getting ready yo deliver a bone crushing punch,he felt weird all of a sudden. Ignoring the feeling he punched forward,shattering the tree Hikari was resting on and he might as well had shattered Hikari,but he doubted,he didn't feel blood ooze nor the scream that follows after a death striking punch,just the tree barks falling to the bare ground. "Ugh!...what's happening to my..power?!" Kuro was finally starting to feel the power drain and at the time when it was already dangerous to him.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk...your so unfortunate,you thought I would fight the my hands and jutsu?,nope I don't have chakra to go around too much" Hikari said as he now rose up through the ground,obviously using Doton. Once his whole body was out he performed hand seals,slowly and carefully,so he wouldn't make mistakes and it didn't seem like Kuro was going any where any time soon

"Fuuinjutsu : Ketsugō-tai" Hikari spoke in a smug voice as red and blue chakra jumped out of the trees stomp and attached themselves to Kuro and pulled him back "Hn,I've seen people break out of that technique,but not when it has suck bijuu chakra,your not going anywhere every again..unless you leave in a body bag,that's going to be taking you to konoha's autopsy". Hikari smiled smugly and walked forward with a kunai in hand. "To think the great Kuro,the one to face the Rokudaime hokage and live,is beaten in two moves,isn't that pitiful?". He held his kunai in reverse grip and said "Too bad you don't get to make up for it". And in one row he removed Kuro's head off of his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

A/N : Sup,genocideshinobi here,hope you chapter 2,I like all this emotional stuff and itachi's character,so I decided to add some in my OC centric fanfic. I never explained why I'm writing an OC centric fanfic did I? Well its because I'm tired of Naruto centric Naruto fanfics,don't get me wrong I love them and all...buuuttt,their the only type of fanfics I've seen in Naruto fanfics meaning that 90% of naruto fanfics are all about him,its kinda selfish to me. And so far the only good and I mean good OC centric fanfic I've seen is **Clearing mist** by **Lizziebct.** I have to say she/he really tried with the fanfic. Well this is my chapter 3 enjoy!

Chapter 3

The silence was irritating...sakumo couldn't stand it! His best friend and world's infamously and famously known talkative was staying QUIET?! This was meant to be impossible! He knew his best friend well and he had broken up with girls a lot,and he still retained his smiles even though they were not always as strong but it was still a smile.

And now he looked like a really competent shinobi and he also acted like one that was dangerous,this new Hikari sent chills through his back. Sakumo and his team tried to talk to Ami and Hikari but all seem to fail.

Yuuka was snubbed so was Sakumo but Cho and the remainder of the chuunin were glared at,Hikari let off a bit of killer intent on Cho. It was a scary sight for Sakumo,he wondered what would become of his friend. He couldn't think much of it now,they were approaching Konoha gates

"Team Paper...I'm disappointed...nevertheless its commendable to here you took out the leader...uhmm...chuunin Hikari...may I see the head?" Said Naruto in a very troubled manner...he honestly didn't think a chuunin could get the better of someone who he fought and almost broke a sweat,the last war created monsters.

"Of course...Hokage-sama" Pulling out the scroll from his pack he spread it out on the stool closest to him and stood back and set his fingers in a handseal "Kai!"

...Ssssssssisisisisis!

Hearing sizzling naruto stood up "where's the head?! ...what's that noise?"

Hearing their Hokage panic the anbu shifted out of the walls and approached the stool "Shit!...Hokage-sama its a ...".

"Bomb?!"

 **BOOOOM!**

The sign on the door read out in big letters "Yamanaka Ino",bending his head down to reach for the knob but the door flung right open without him touching it. It brought good view to a blond woman sitting in front of a man he couldn't see from his position,it also brought him some attention he really didn't need.

"Sutomu!,your here again?!,I though I had you all ready for a better life? Huh why did you go back to brooding!,I told your father you were good and progressing and you were even making friends and he was so happy and no-"

"Yamanaka-san...please stop rambling" said Sutomu "I didn't come here by my will,as you can see..." Said Sutomu as he looked back eyeing the Anbu operative behind him with the Hitsugi mask "By your will or not,its the Hokage's orders that you take part interactively in the session with Yamanaka Ino...or else-" Said Hitsugi. Sutomu feeling extremely provoked by each word he spoke lashed out "Or else what?!". Hitsugi looked down at him with what looked like an annoyed smile "Or else you go into Hatake-sama's prison...Kamui"

"My father would never allow that! He woul-"

"Then you have no idea who your father is...Sutomu!" Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the other person in the room the tall black haired,onyx eyed Uchiha...Sasuke "He is the Hokage,and his job is to sieve out incompetent and unstable shinobi like you...so if you think for a second that his love for you will blind him of your incompetence then your sadly mistaken" Sasuke said as he walked out of the room and to some unknown place.

"Uchiha-sama is right your blood cannot conceal the truth"Said Hitsugi as he made his way out too "I'll be watching you"

"Uhmm...Sutomu..have a sit let's begin..."Said Ino

"Sure...whatever...let's get it over with alrea-!"

 **BOOOOM!**

"What was that!?" Ino asked frantically, Sutomu ran towards the window to check what exactly happened...he didn't have words to speak,he just felt like crying.

"The Hokage tower was attacked!?"Ino screamed

"Father...?"

Kirigakure no satou...dominated by the peace rebels,their new leader or Kage was supposedly killed by a chuunin,what a pitiful thing to believe...

"BwahahahahahahaHahah!...those Konoha shinobi really think we are weak!I'm sure my little surprise was a blast!...but...I can't believe my own shinobi have little faith in their leaders strength! I should kill you five for being so incompetent and stupid but I won't since your the only survivors of that Konoha shinobi's onslaught"

There was a chorus of "Thank you Mizukage-sama!"

"Now get out of my sight!"

The shinobi began scrambling for the door in haste to the door,when someone walked in with a large sword on his back, blue camouflage and shark like teeth with dark red hair,red eyes and a huge muscular body.

"Kuro-sama...based on your report of what happened on the battle field with your other half...its seems that chuunin got a hold of your bijuu chakra and sealed it away and it turn used the chakra to seal bind you...its a very dangerous technique Kuro-sama...I suggest we kill the chuunin before you cross paths with him again,especially in you split state,and poor chakra condition...he could seal off all you power!"

"Shut up Faibusame!...I will regain my missing power and destroy all that oppose me...all you need to worry about is how to control the Sanbi and Rokubi!...let me worry about my safety...is that understood?" Kuro said in a menacing manner

Faibusame seemingly unfazed by his Kage's underlying threat smiled and said "Even your killer intent has reduced,before now it could suffocate...your getting weaker,maybe you shou-ugH!" Faibusame was unfortunately interrupted by his leader's outstrected leg that blew him out the door

"Don't come back until you have good news!"

Faibusame stood up and smiled a toothy smile "Alright,you don't have to be so aggressive all the time you know,go take a nap or some thing...and your kick is getting weaker..maybe I should hel-" Once more Faibusame is cut of by Kuro

 **"Faibu...SAME!,SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!".**

Sweating a little bit Faibusame finally lost his attitude and decided to clear out...but not before saying one last thing.

"Now that's the killer intent I remember,although this is the Kyuubi's chakra enhancing it,its not really impressive anymore...Ja ne!" He said flickering out of the building

"The nerve of that bastard! -'ll teach him one day,what it means to insult a Kage..."

Screams of terror,fear,and confusion reigned in the main business district of Konoha,the Kage tower's 5th,4th,and 3rd floor had just exploded killing several if not all on the floors,bystanders were killed by the debris that flew with the speed of sound. Anbu where dispatched out to handle the roof of the 2nd floor which was about to collapse at any given time crushing the people trapped inside.

Other Anbu were sent to check the fifth floor,the Hokage's office for signs of life...Kakashi waited at standby,watching the whole of Konoha...for signs of rebels...he was acting Hokage in Naruto's absence.

Suddenly the 5th floor of the Kage tower exploded once more...but this time it was thorn apart by a forceful wind...a titan was brought into view,to Kakashi it looked an awful lot like the Susano'o. He took a closer look,it wasn't a Susano'o but something that acted as one,inside of it was...Sakumo Gisei along with some unknown Chuunin and outside of the titan was Hikari Gisei bleeding profusely along with two Anbu lying beside him.

"Where the fuck is Naruto?!"Kakashi looked about frantically,in panic and fear of the consequences of Naruto being dead. Then a smooth slender voice which held an air of brilliance spoke to him in a soothing manner.

"Calm down...Kakashi-sensei"

Turning back to look at the person he first recognised as Haruno Sakura,the busty mistress of strength,the pink Tsunade. She wore a small pink sleeveless haori over a black turtle-neck and long grey ankle lenght leggings with black high-heels

"Maa maa,Sakura,I keep forgetting how much you've grown,you also look more like yor mentor everyday"

"Hmph..Kakashi-sensei I keep expecting you to change the colour of you mask but I'm disappointed every time"

Kakashi giggles perversely

"That's like me wanting your age to increase"

"KAKASHI!"

"Sorry...couldn't help my self...you look just like Tsunade...and Jiraiya-sama always said stuff like that"

Silence...only the confusion of the people could be heard...

The wind billowed as the wind titan faded away releasing Sakumo and the others

Silence...they waited for Naruto to come out but...

"Kakashi-sensei?...do you really think Naruto could be killed by that explosion...I mean...it was big"

"I believe so Sakura...but I don't believe he would let himself go..."

"Sakumo!,Sakumo!,Sakumo!"Screaming at the top of his lungs the Gisei clan leader arrived next to Sakumo. "Sakumo!,I heard one of us caused the tower to explode,Sakumo please tell me this was not yours or Hikari's fault"

"Inazuma-sama?...I am sorry but,it was my fault,I didn't check the scroll to see if there where any complications,Hikari was not responding so I didn't ask him for it and I forgot t-"

"Why wasn't Hikari responding?!,Why didn't you command him,you were the leader!"

"...I'm sorry Inazuma -sama..I'm very sorry..."

"Keep your pity for your friend because once the Hokage is found we are executing him...he will be the sacrifice of the clan..."

Shocked and appalled by what the clan leader said to him about his best friend...he couldn't take it...he lashed out.

"I won't let you do that Inazuma! I'll kill you!"

Surprised by the outburst Inazuma turn around and glared heatedly "If you won't allow it,then you will be executed along with your friend...have a nice life..."

A/N: where the fuck is naruto! Is Inazuma really going to kill bothe Sakumo and Hikari?

What the fuck is up with that Faibusame?!,he reminds me of Kabuto,but yeah of course he does I based him off Kabuto!

Well have a nice day I know the chapter was short but I'm lazy!...

Peace

 _ **Genocideshinobi...OUT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

A heavy storm blew through the streets of the village, the street lights sparked brightly, lightning the streets.

As the rain soaked the empty streets, lonely voices spoke to themselves

It was a very long two weeks and the only reason the voice still spoke was because the Hokage was busy.

Hikari had been looking at his feet since the street lights came on around 7pm and before the rain started by 6pm and up till the pubs and bars called it a night. The only person that was still around besides him was the Hokage.

The other voice that he spoke with was just a Kage bunshin he had created, for companionship.

Sakumo had been busy trying and failing to convince the head clan head to cancel the execution, he pitied for his friend greatly.

Because when he died, Sakumo would keep living in despair and loneliness, until...

But besides all that went through his head sleep had the gall to lure him, maybe it was because he didn't really care for life.

Though he looked sad but on the inside he just thought it was a great opportunity to escape lives hardships and trials.

He was happy. But sad for Sakumo, maybe, maybe he should kill Sakumo before his execution, that way he would not be left living a damnable life...yes, that'd work

Wait...

Did he just plot to kill Sakumo?

Shit, he needed some sleep

 **Next day, Gisei clan compound**

Murmurs and whispers entered his ears, a pity, aand a shame, too bad, unfortunate! They all spoke!

He felt the need to silence them, Hikari, wherever he is now would kill himself before the execution if he saw the way they talked...his own clan members had no remorse to plead for their brothers life, such a shame!

Inazuma had given him a chance to redeem Hikari from death, he had to get other clan members to plead for Hikari, but his clans men had always stigmatized them for having no parents or close relatives (even though no matter how you look at it, the clan is a very large family)and) and for awakening their Haiton bloodline early in life.

Sakumo knew Inazuma knew this very well and took advantage of it. He loathed the man.

But he had no choice but to beg for his friend, he walked speedily head house. Normally he would rip out his own throat rather than fall on his knees to Inazuma but in this situation, he has no choice, he had to swallow his pride, and humble himself. Hikari needed it, Hikari was worth that much.

It was a long walk from his apartment to the head house, but it was a good exercise.

The huge house merged into his view, the house stood out greatly, the environment was quiet, the maids and gardeners worked, they pay him no heed and the security peered watchfully eyes at him as he came forward.

He was a regular by now, so they should let him in without a fuss...he thought wrong

"Freeze!..." The guard said frantically. Sakumo sighed heavily...he forgot completely that they were afraid of him because of that wind titan he pulled of the day of the attack.

It wasn't his technique, it was Hikari's technique. But due to Hikari's poor ability with jutsu, he took over it and he completed it.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **Three years back**_

"Oi! Sakumo!,! Sakumo!" A fourteen year old Hikari jumped down from a tree into the clearing ground, landing smoothly and picking off in a sprint.

"Sakumo! Where are you, I've got something cool to show you! Where are yo-" Hikari tripped off a rock and fell into one of the many ditches the training ground received during Chuunin and Jounin spars, this one was special though, it was deep, very much so.

Hikari, trying to gain control of himself and do something to stop his imminent mental and mostly physical retardation, did not notice Sakumo getting up from his lying position with bleary eyes, which soon after widened a fraction.

Sakumo went through hand seals for a jutsu, while Hikari moulded chakra in his bodies core and then. Sakumo released his jutsu. "Wind style: Great breakthrough!"

Boom!

Sakumo felt something big and heavy impact the ground a few metres away from him, he palmed a kunai and began flooding it with fire chakra.

The smoke billowed and he reset his stance and then his hairs stood up, literally every hair on his body stood up, including the ones that sprouted up a year ago. "Raiton?" The chakra in the air was obviously electrical

When the smoke cleared he saw something threatening.

Lightning sparkled around the figure the, energy was powerful and dense, with speeds he couldn't imagine he decided that fire would not work against his enemy but wind would do great.

Suddenly the energy decreased and Sakumo eased a bit but his eyes widen again when...it sparked up again, with even higher density this time

"Sakumo!" Shit! The enemy knew his name, then that means he had already been studied, and this wasn't coincidence.

The figure blurred out of his view and then he felt it, a little pain from the hair off his right arm leaving his body...

Hair...was leaving his body...?!

"Fuck...!"

A lightning fast punch to his right cheek rendered him unconscious, the lightning had entered his brain force fully shocking it, but lucky for him he had sent chakra to shield his brain, therefore damage was reduced.

Hikari felt a sharp pain after he got over his adrenaline rush and turn off his lightning titan technique, the pain came from his left arm, the one he used to punch Sakumo, looking down at it he saw a long slash tearing through his shirt and kept going up, until reached his shoulder

The cut was quite deep, nothing his skills with medical jutsu couldn't handle

His right hand glowed for a moment, then he directed it towards his injured arm for healing, it stung a bit, the green glow seemed to be burning it shut, when it was healing, the sensation stung a bit as he moved it up and down the arm.

Suddenly the technique flattered and Hikari opened his eyes and stared at his hand and his eyes widened in realization.

His technique had eaten up his chakra!

He sighed heavily and stared at Sakumo, he would have to stitch his arm wound and Sakumo's head wound at the hospital but first he had to wrap it

He tore off the part of his top that was already torn and wrapped the arm a bit, wincing in pain as the wound came in contact with the wrap, and once he was done with his arm he turned to Sakumo and looked at him with tiredness.

He stomped towards Sakumo and kneeled, he then took out a kunai and chopped off Sakumo's top and wrapped his injured temple and cheek.

The problem was the way Hikari wrapped it.

Sakumo now looked like that supposed to be sixth Hokage...what was his name again...ah! Danzou Shimura!

It freaked him out greatly

He picked his friend up but almost fell down due to lack of upper body strength which reminds him, of the need to work out more often.

But miraculously he lifted him up and jumped to the trees with Sakumo on his back, weighing him down greatly

Hikari had reached the clinic fast enough, so Sakumo would not be too brain damaged, although, he didn't think his technique was that strong.

He hefted Sakumo over his left shoulder and walked into the clinic.

He saw the receptionist at the table, holding a clip chart, she had yet to notice his presence.

He also realised he hadn't made his presence known, so he decided to make some noise.

He was starting to feel the pain of carrying Sakumo's heavy body.

He took his grip on the drip stand and fell it to the ground. It made a clanging noise and the receptionist looked up at him with a confused and bewildered expression

He faked a smile with a face that said 'are you going to attend to me or should I kill you'.

She saw the face and then realized she was on her day job, she fluttered a bit and asked him to go straight down the hall and to enter the fifteenth door on his left, which was evidently the last door before the stairs.

He faked a generous smile and walked away, he headed down not sparing the other doors that had eyes as he passed.

He soon stood before the door that spoke FIRST AID he sighed vehemently, he already administered first aid, though it wasn't one of the best, it was just good enough.

He turned the knob and pushed the door forward, and Hikari saw something he had never seen, Sakumo was still unconscious so he didn't have the pleasure or dilute horror of seeing this.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

He was never told what Hikari saw, he asked the young nurse that treated him what happened all she did was blush profusely, and he got the same reaction with Hikari.

He sighed as the guardsmen looked ready enough to pull jutsu on him if he didn't answer them.

"I am here to see Inaz- I mean Gisei-sama" If he mistakenly called the clan head by name in front of these hotheads, he would be in for loads of trouble.

"Do you hav-?" He didn't let the guardsman finish his all so predictable question.

"Yes I have an appointment and I will still have appointments until further notice!" He freaked out. He'd grown tired of their constant question.

"Bwahahaha!" The guardsmen were laughing? Did they take him for a fool?

"Very much sorry, we had a bet to see how long you would endure our pestering"

His suffering was based off of a bet?

He endured for Hikari's sake, but in the end it was a joke on him

"You insolent baboons! You overly mentally disturbed ingrates! You stagnated beings! You used me as a table for bets!"

His chakra flared and spiked responding to his emotion.

Annoyance

The guardsmen looked ready to defend themselves and also ready to run for their lives when necessary.

Fortunately or unfortunately Inazuma, the clan head stepped out of the compound, obviously disturbed by the showcasing of power, he flared his chakra a bit and spoke.

"Stand down! Makoto! Nakata!" Hearing their leader's voice them dropped their sloppy stances and jumped away, off to who-knows-where

Inazuma looked heavily grumpy and annoyed, he gave the guards a disgusted look as they stepped back to their duties.

Inazuma cast his gaze on Sakumo, he sighed and thought 'I still don't have the slightest idea why this boy doesn't just give up on trying to save that rascal and I can't send him out because of… my duties to attend to a members compliant and to add to it, the topic is tense…ugh! I hate the constitution!' he sighed again but heavier this time "Sakumo, please follow me, I want to show you something"

Inazuma guided Sakumo through the compound until they reached a garden

Flowers of many kinds were expected of a garden but the Gisei clan was no ordinary clan. What their garden consisted of was anything but flowers, Sakumo had been here before but that was with Inazuma's son son Takeda they were friends at the time, Sakumo could guess they still were friends but they just disconnected because of his dad, Inazuma.

The garden was a sacred and dangerous place, it held within it the past Gisei leader's bodies ready to be reanimated, there have only been three clan leaders since the alliance with Konoha and Inazuma was the fourth and present leader and two past clan heads have already been reanimated. The garden also held the cursed Shinigami mask used to perform the reanimation rituals.

"As you know, Sakumo, this place is very sacred and secret, only the Heads lineage is allowed in here, so it would be wise if you kept your lips shut about this place, I trust your ability as a Jounin to keep shut, so then…can I trust you to keep this a secret or should I kill you here?" he didn't turn his back as he spoke.

Sakumo just stared around with a loose jaw, barely grasping the words of his leader, after all he was standing in what even the Hokage the most trustworthy person around hadn't seen or perhaps even heard about. He was inside the clan's sanctum, it was not only used to preserve the former leaders but also a place where only the clan head can come to meditate and it's also a safe place for the whole clan to hide in when under attack.

He had to calm down this place was freaking him out, dead faces and coffins just lay there it was more than a bit abysmal.

"Sakumo, I will ask you once more" Sakumo looked up and saw the seriousness on Inazuma's face, he knew that he wouldn't really like what he was about to hear but he listened anyway, just for Hikari.

"What do you want to ask me, Inazuma?" he said without the slightest hint of respect, he would never accept Inazuma as a leader or friend. Not after how he threatened to kill off his best friend.

"Will you keep the secret of the sanctum safe and tell no one of its whereabouts?" it was a stern question obviously, since he hadn't even twitched when Sakumo called him by his name. He normally twitched his eye or smiled grimly and on most times, growled.

In Konoha, when the village is attacked, normal procedure is to evacuate to the four safe points in the village, the monument, the great hall of achievements, and the sixth-year ninja academy and in Kakashi's Kamui technique.

But in cases where the attack isn't predicted clans are to have their own evacuation and this is where the Gisei, refuge lies.

"But why did you trust me in the first place? I wanted to tell Hikari how I suffered to get his butt out of the fire!" when evacuation takes place your to be blind folded and lead to the sanctum in a line, the Gisei trusts no one. Sakumo wasn't blind folded for some strange reason but he was about to find out.

"You do know that if you speak of this outside we shall hunt you down for the kill, don't you?"

Gulping heavily, Sakumo released a short sigh and spoke "Indeed, I do understand, the dire consequences that come along with exposing a sacred secret, but I am curious as to why I was not passed through the processes that keep this place secret, so if you may settle my mind?"

Inazuma smiled a sickle smile one that held no remorse and carried a lot of sarcasm, it was a painful smile to Sakumo, and he then immediately knew that what Inazuma was about to say was in no way going to settle his mind

"Oh dear me Sakumo! I will tell you why…" his smile seemed to shrink and enlarge at the same time. Oh how he looked like the insomniac murderous shinobi he was.

"You were so unfortunate not to be blindfolded because…your next on my list of potential sacrifices, you see you've grown strong, oh very much so" at the present moment Sakumo could tell that whatever this man said was nothing but the famed truth. At that moment he heard he was on the list of sacrifices he honestly feared for his life, and Hikari's fate

"And for that matter you are growing strong enough to…well how can I put this blandly…oh yes, strong enough to defy me, but that won't happen I will not allow it in this estate, so you will die before you can think of attacking me" Sakumo was tempted to spill the beans on how he had already being scheming to render him headless but that would only further complicate things in his life.

"So I'm going to make you keep this secret so I can have an excuse to kill you in the later future…when you spill"

Inazuma must have been tempted to laugh out manically at his oh- so-brilliant scheme, because Sakumo could see his face contort in a forcefully held laugh

"Whatever let's get to the point of you bringing me here Inazuma, I never asked for this but now I see you can spoil a fish silly only to devour it when it relishes in your arms" Sakumo then took his disrespect for the man higher by spiting on his boots in which Inazuma snarled vehemently.

"I promise you the death of your loved you insolent child they shall fall before me and I shall consum-."Sakumo then decided he had waited long enough

"-Silence! You wicked one, I have had enough of this banter, show me what it is I need to see NOW!"

"You…you dare…raise you voice on me?! How da-"

"-It seem you only brought me here to waste my time I must now be leaving, I must attend to Hikari" Sakumo had already begun to walk towards the exit when he heard Inazuma's reply

"Such insolence AND AUDACITY!" he had expected such out of the leader but what he said next shocked his bones and rattled his ribs. "Just like your mother…"

He stopped his movements the instant the last syllable had been uttered "What do you know about her?" he turned around to face the now smug and unimpressed features of Inazuma

"Uhahah! You little bastard, you spit on my shoes and silence me twice with every ounce of disrespect morally possible and then you come back crawling to me with hope of forgiveness,

All Sakumo could really think of was how he could kill the man and get it over with. Hatred filled his heart warmly, he held a cold chilling hatred for the man now, his parents were a sacred topic, even between he and Hikari, he would not tolerate anyone talking about them, much less degrade their pride and honour. He held his temper deeply and spoke in a strained voice as if he was choking himself. "What could you possibly know about my mother? You told me she wasn't part of the clan, so you as clan leader didn't give two shits about her as long as the clans powers stayed in the clan, and that's what happened so why are you bringing my mother into this?"

"You are so oblivious to the reality of the past, it hurts me so to see you this way...BWAHAH!"

Sakumo had had enough, he began walking to the door once more and left, but not before giving Inazuma a lasting impression. He activated his kekkei genkai and let the black ash swirl around him while spiking killing intent, the ash stretched out and swirled around Inazuma's legs, threatening to rap him up and strangle the life out of him "Inazuma…next time you waste my time and insult my mother I will most definitely kill you" Sakumo's face was that of pure cold evil, he would tolerate his leaders insult only because he provoked it.

He opened the door and walked but it was a minute before the ash and KI in the room dropped. Inazuma had perspired greatly in the span of one minute but it was an hour before he realised he possessed the same kekkei genkai and he could control it as leader of the clan. He sighed vehemently upon realisation.

He was going to die…oh how his death would be swift, he wished he had made more friends, too much of a pity now, he was going to die. He had only one more purpose to fulfil before resigning himself over to the life stream, he had to see the one whom had made him carry a bomb idly into the state and right into the face of their leader, if it weren't for his emotional trauma, maybe Sakumo would have examined the scroll like he wanted to. He just had to see Ami once again. He had to see Uteki.

He walked down the street in forlorn, the…oh so familiar streets, he always used to greet the nameless bystanders as if he had anything to do with them, the time when he was fortunately blind and ignorant. He missed the bliss feeling of ignorance, he wished he had it again but so was the cruelness of life. He would have shed a tear for the children running home with happiness plastered on their faces, their shirts stained greatly with blue and red liquid, it was very slimy, he smiled for their mother and he smiled for them.

"You have no idea how much you look like an old wise man who has seen the world in and out"

His moment of epiphany abruptly disturb by the familiar voice was accepted, he would have strayed of his path and put off the visit until tomorrow but there was no tomorrow for him.

"Takeda…you should know by now how life works so I need not explain the look on my face to you"

Takeda frowned deeply he couldn't believe his friend, he had already given in to the fate Inazuma decided for him. This couldn't be, Hikari wasn't someone to give up easily, and damn…Hikari had lost all hope …hope.

"Hikari? Have you lost your hope? Have you started to see everything in this world as irrelevant?"

Hope…hope…hope

Was there anything left to hope for, all was lost wasn't it. It was forfeit right from the time he didn't die at childbirth, everything was irrelevant, everything….

"Yes…irrelevant yes, but I still have something to hope for"

Death was all there was left to hope for…

Takeda seeing the shade in his eyes knew Hikari was in deep thought of something that very well may not be good for him and those around him. He had to pull him out and aside from that he also had to apologize.

"Hikari, stop thinking and start living your life while you still have it, I apologize on my father's behalf and I am sorry for not signing my name as one of those who want to keep you alive, my father had ordered me not to sign, as you know disobeying an order from the clan head may as well lead to banishment or worse death, I am truly sorry for all the trouble my father has caused you and Sakumo regardless of your individual feats"

Hikari had so far managed to lift up his head to stare emotionlessly at Takeda, he could tell his stare surprised Takeda, he liked it, the fear given to a once hyperactive person, if his plan worked out, and he could live and see that fear in the eyes of every single person.

"Tomorrow is the execution, if we don't get the Hokage's say in the matter by tomorrow's noon, we are going to carry on with it…just so you know, and I can cover up an escape for you."

Hikari was quite surprised, he really didn't believe anything about Takeda's apology, but an escape plan?

"No, thanks but I will face my judgement and die" he stared at Takeda for a while before saying, "I'll be on my way, see you lat-, tomorrow" Hikari had already begun his stride before any other thing could be said or spoken.

He had to see her.

He walked off into the dim lighted streets of Konoha, its Kage still had no idea of the happenings of a certain clan, and then again can a Kage really interfere with clan matters? Hikari wasn't sure at all, he just wished he could see her immediately, 'I'm upset with her but yet she is the one I want to see the most…this is just wrong!"

The frustration was getting to Hikari obviously and he really couldn't wait to die.

He just realized.

It was late. So very late he could not believe he had spent so much time talking with Takeda. 'She would probably be asleep by this time, should I really go in? Damn it Hikari! You can't be having doubts now, your dying tomorrow!'

He took a deep sigh, putting on his most confident look, facing the world and all its abnormalities. She was behind this door, all he had to do was knock and knock he did.

A shiver ran down his spine as he cursed his own hand, he had no reason to waver he was a shinobi and so was she.

At that moment he finally understood why he was still in pain, I wasn't about the execution it was the fact that as a shinobi she was trained to expect, respect and live on with the death of those around her, suicide is a shameful way to kick the bucket. She wouldn't risk it she and everyone else were all self-conscious. It pained him that she wouldn't pick up a kunai and stab her heart at the sound of his death.

'Such a childish dream, useless expectations, and foolish ideals! How would I expect her to think like me! Damn it!'

"Hikari? What are you doing here?" that voice, calm, precise, soft…not a single change. Hatred. He would breed hatred for her continuously, he could kill her here and would pay the consequences tomorrow, but Minato would never do such he was the Yondaime after all, his role model, he would contain his anger and move on. Swallowing a glob of spit he spoke "I… came to see you" she shook her head and her blond locks swayed in her movement, her lips quirked in amusement her eyes brightened and she smiled. "It's okay Hikari, come in?"

He had no other choice, she had stretched out her hand for him to take, her long fingers pointing toward his own hand and like magnetic force dragged it into her soft and warm palm, and he followed her in…hopelessly.

She let his hand go and walked into the kitchen, he heard some familiar tinkering, he moved his head about scanning the familiar home, its table, clock, couch…so many memories coming back to him so made him smile some made him frown, their fights, their laughs, it all came back to him a torrent of memories he had abandoned months ago came flowing back to him. It didn't make any sense, why did he take those decisions, why did he take her for granted, why did he…

"Hikari? ...don't go zoning out it someone's home, that's not too good of and impression on the host ya'know?" he looked up seeing Ami standing up in front of him she looked taller, he looked at his position and saw that he was sitting 'I must have sat down somehow when I was thinking…weird' "Hnm? …yes, sorry about that, I wanted to talk to you about yuu-." He couldn't complete his sentence, Ami had already begun to speak "Say Hikari? Would you care for some tea?" she smiled slyly, he didn't understand why she would smile at all, he missed it all, her care concern, though he was no fool to believe what she as putting up but it all looked real her smile the look in her eye and her aura everything seemed fine… 'Yes. Why did I cheat?'

"Naruto! Where have you been!? Ehn?" Sakura had broken down the renewed Kage office door and taken in privilege to barge in just like her master Tsunade always did, Naruto had arrived three days ago Sakura hadn't gotten to interrogate him on his whereabouts, therefore comes the need to punch a perfectly harmless ANBU operative in the gut and tear down the most highly secured office door.

"Mah mah Sakura-chan, no need to go all territorial ehn?" the famous one-eyed jutsu master spoke lazily he had become even more bored with life after the war, he realised that no one would be producing his favourite book now that Jiraiya is dead Icha-Icha paradise died along with him and it pained him to start up a new hobby, to him no other porno novel was as good as Icha-Icha, and so, he picked up…manga!

"Ehn! Kakashi? Ya'call'n me a wild animal? Ehn?!" 'Shit!'

"Sakura, it's good to see you but let's focus here you can beat up Kakashi later on, okay?" Naruto had taken authority and put the situation underhand.

"I agree with Naruto, Sakura we have to focus on the matter at hand" calm, precise and stern as always Sasuke rein enforced Naruto's opinion and sealed the deal…some stuff was going on. Naruto looked everyone in the eye, the air became tense as if ready to explode "Hitsugi! Give me the file"

The ANBU Head captain walked out of the walls and placed a small booklet on the table, Naruto stretched out and spilled its contents for his audience to see.

"Naruto? This is the first I've seen you take particular interest in one of the recruits…Gisei Sakumo?"

"ah Kakashi-sensei, he was part of that mission that blew up the tower" seeing the look on their faces he immediately rephrased "No, not purposeful just quite foolish…he is going to be part of the ANBU in a few days so I'll be there for his interview, but I know it wasn't his plan to blow up the tower I've had ANBU watching him for a while now but he isn't the case"

"Naruto? Stop beating around the bush and tell us what's going on"

"Ah… Sakumo is just linked to the case, the Gisei clan may be planning something" staring at Sasuke for a while… "With Kirigakure in chaos once more and Iwagakure diving in…I'm not taking any chances"

"The real case surrounds Hikari Gisei, it seems they want to execute him for somehow being the fault of the explosion here, they want my approval, to kill their own clansmen…but Gisei has always been suspicious, I'm going to stop the execution, and also see if it's what we think it and if it is…" he looked at Sasuke's way again…

"Naruto? Massacre?" seeing Sasuke's feeling he spoke "Don't worry if it comes to that…no one will be left alive" stoning his face Sasuke spoke heavily "Never again will one person suffer the burden of a clan"

Everyone seemed to agree with Naruto's proclamation. "Now then, let's get to business, I'm meeting with Inazuma tomorrow, on grounds that Sakumo has been promoted to Elite Jounin and is being offered a place in the ANBU I'll be going with Hitsugi here so things look in place but I'm also going with Kakashi to talk about the execution, three strong powers should let him know we mean business…how about it? He made a funny questioning face at his audience, requiring them to give their opinions on his plan.

The ANBU Captain Commander step forward to speak, the light casting a shadow on his rose porcelain mask, Naruto still didn't know why he chose that mask for the man, ' well at the time I was just twenty and getting used to the job…still don't know why he didn't deny the flower mask'.

"Well, Hokage-sama, it's an excellent plan I agree with it and I'm positive it will work" He spoke with confidence and respect and a hint of admiration.

"Hn, the Hokage has to show some backbone once in a while" Sasuke smiled as he showed his acknowledgement of the plan.

"We can go with this plan, if Sasuke agrees so does Sakura, I agree too but one thing Naruto, when you want someone to back off in a political ninja world, it's not all by force, or power, you've got to think then act 'kay?, Naruto?" said Kakashi as he stalked out of the office.

Silence reigned. But Naruto spoke. "Oi, Sasuke? You up for one of our old rumble tumbles? I bet I'll beat you this time…we've been holding it at the draw for sake of structural stability and so we don't dig all the way through the earth, but I've got the best site for our all-out fight, huh!"

Sasuke stare Naruto straight in the eye letting him finish his little banter before talking. He flipped his hair and spoke idling. "Naruto… you should know by now that nowhere will fully be able to comprehend the destruction you reap upon landscapes"

Naruto sparked 'how dare he talk as if he doesn't destroy just as much as I do?' Deciding not to keep shut, Naruto spoke his mind "how dare you talk as if you don't destroy just as much as I do?

Hitsugi then saw the sudden need to intervene in the conversation. "Sorry, Hokage-sama, but you'll have to schedule your fight with Uchiha-sama for a later date…um...you have paperwork"

At that moment Sakura who had been giggling in the background decided to follow Sasuke, who had begun to leave the office with his traditional grunt and leave. "Good luck being Hokage Naruto!"

Naruto, left with only Hitsugi, turn to see a large pile of white paper waiting for him. "SHIT!"

'His here…in my apartment…now's my chance to apologise to him, I hadn't had the guts to walk towards him after that mission, and now they say his being executed, I have to give him a good memory of me…of what I was when we met and that means not letting him mention Yuuka I just know he came here to apologise of his infidelity…I have to make this good, for Hikari!"

"Ano? Ami? Are you okay?" Hikari was as confused as a bat in the day. He had no idea what Ami was trying to do, did she go on a mission and bump her head?

"Well of course, you know I'm not going through those phases at this time of the month Hikari, after all…" she dropped her tea cup, puckered her lips in the most seductive way possible, bit her lip to show ecstasy and bit her index finger, "…todays our usual sex day, always take a break from the Hokage, we never have long to live ya'know?" she hope with all her might that it was enough to turn him on, the line on his impending doom was to catalyse his way of thinking to show how much he needed sex now.

Hikari was flustered, entirely taken over by her seductive acts even as they continued, he began to think as lips touched his bare chest which was now free, courtesy of Ami of course. 'Shit! Do I really need sex now, especially from the one I betrayed? Though she betrayed me first but if we do this maybe we could clear everything up…but...But…DAMN! This is not right!'

He would have kept on his monologue if Ami didn't just decide to slip his penis out and sit on it. "AMI!" he hefted her light body off him and placed her on the couch before struggling to zip up without causing harm to his member.

She had to realise by now that selling herself won't heal past injuries so easily 'He doesn't want me? Did Yuuka give him all that and even more?"

Hikari had finally gotten his composure and cleared off all signs of sex and wiped the blush off his face, he looked angry. He stared at her taken to sitting down in her posture, she had taken to that of a wayward teenager awaiting punishment.

"Ami…we can't be the way we were when we met, it's already too late for a do over, I came here to apologise, and give you one thing before tomorrow" he reached to his back pocket and brought out a plain ring, nothing too fancy just a plain marriage ring with a diamond shaped like a shuriken in the middle of the bronze hole on top of the ring.

"It looks weird, I know but it's what I knew you would love, I got this two months ago basically a week before you…I wanted to give you this ring on your birthday, I'm not romantic and I can't take care of a family but I wanted to be happy for once, instead of being torture by loneliness…I don't have many friends"

Ami had long risen from her chair her fists tightened and her head bowed, her face contorted trying to hold back tears "You…you…you bastard!" she jumped him, pushed him down, sat on him and gave him a quick hot slap. "How selfish can you get Hikari!?"

His eyes widened in realisation…he was making up excuses for his mistakes.

It was a sunny Tuesday morning, bright and lively, the shop keepers were sweeping out dust and dirt out of their way, the floor was wet but at the rate the sun shone, it would soon dry up.

It had rained heavily the night before, and Hikari had left Ami's house it accelerated haste, he had nothing else to say or do there, he felt embarrassed and humiliated, though there was no one with them, but, his whole body felt like it hated him, his consciousness wanted to shut off, but it would get it's chance.

Todays the day.

He kicked a stone into a small puddle, watching as the water rippled, his head bowed, and his heart in turmoil, his dark brown hair bangs covered his crimson iris as he mulled over whether to be overjoyed or… to cry at the knowledge of his impending demise.

His eye trembling as he saw the clans gates from afar, his mouth drying up, his lips parched and his eyes dilated, he gasped out for air and clenched his hands turning them into fists and telling himself to get a grip and toughen up. Head held up high he walked quite proudly, he had accepted his fate and would not deny it. The streets were scarce few had come out, and those who had come out seemed to migrate towards the main house. He suspected that was where he was meant to be at the moment.

He walked towards the house and met it heavy guarded. Something must have happened. He realised.

He didn't need to explain the cause of his presence to the guards as the opened the door for him like he was royalty. He happily took the chance and walked just like royalty. He approached the living room and put his majestic walk to a halt. He stared forward and realised why the security was high…the Rokudaime was present.

He dragged up his composure up from where ever he dropped it once he heard the Rokudaime speak, "oh dear, Inazuma, this is the child you want to kill in cold blood? Disappointing indeed Inazuma!"

It seemed they had been talking for long and the Rokudaime had been berating Inazuma. Hikari bowed deeply in respect to the dignitaries present, Hatake Kakashi, an ANBU that was obviously powerful, Gisei Inazuma, and of course, Uzumaki Naruto the Rokudaime. Hikari felt too insignificant in their presence and squirmed a bit in his clothes, though that prompted Naruto to speak again.

"oh ha ha!" he laughed, it was obviously fake, no one said a thing and Hikari realised with hidden pleasure that the Rokudaime may as well hate Inazuma's guts. "I am out of my mind today aren't I, _Inazuma_?" Hikari smiled at that, the tales of the Rokudaime being a cracker may not have been too farfetched after all, "please…Hikari is it?" Hikari nodded stiffly as he felt the attention of Naruto on him, "have a seat then, no use of you standing there now is there?" a rhetorical question….the Rokudaime hated Inazuma, most definitely. Hikari felt hope sneak into his heart as he felt the tension reeking off Inazuma, he almost wanted to laugh. This was a show!

He pleasantly sat down, making sure to rub his comfort in Inazuma's scowling face, he let out a sigh and breathed in before he spoke "Thank you Hokage-sama, I very much appreciate your kindness" said Hikari as he smiled pleasantly at the Hokage.

"Well pleasantries aside, can we get to business now?" droned Inazuma as was it was pretty much obvious he was growing impatient.

Naruto looked at Inazuma sheepishly and began "Ah yes Inazuma, I came here to put you to a stop and also remind you of something…" the air grew tense with every word, and the silent did nothing to remedy the fear that inserted itself into their hearts. Hatake didn't seem too surprised at the Kage's words or actions, though he did still stand at attention, and the same went for Hitsugi, but Hikari and Inazuma had sunk into our seats and Hikari himself had taken the liberty to make an excuse for his cowardice, that being that Naruto was Hokage and he could scare the shit out of anyone.

Naruto suddenly started chuckling softly, Hikari wanted to face plant into his hands as he never thought anyone could achieve such a swift personality switch.

"oh dearest Inazuma, I have word that you plan on executing one of my shinobi…without my permission," Inazuma looked like he wanted to speak but Naruto raised his hand in a silencing gesture, "I won't say you didn't ask, after all your clansman sent several letters and pleas to my office...what was his name again?" Naruto gave a confused look as he asked who sent the letters and pleas. Hikari knew fully well who it was, and wasn't surprised when Inazuma said his name.

Scrunching up his face as if sucking on a lemon and a lime at the same time, Inazuma silently but soundly said the name "Sakumo Gisei, Hokage-sama" he bitterly remembered the shame that wretched Jounin called Sakumo brought on him, he would make him pay…somehow, and he swore it.

Naruto gave another hearty laugh as he heard the name escape Inazuma's lips "ohohoh! That's the same young fella that _I personally requested for the ANBU_ , what a dear coincidence isn't it?" Naruto smiled happily with a nice twinkle dancing in his eyes as he saw the constipated look on Inazuma's face.

"Yes what a coincidence…Hokage-sama" Inazuma said in a brusque manner

"Oh my, Inazuma, are you feeling sick? Your mannerism is…off"

"Oh no Hokage-sama, just a little warm…"

"well then we've got to open the windows now don't we" Naruto was just about to stand up when Kakashi spoke out, it seemed like the Cyclops of a shinobi had grown tired of the banter, Hikari had noticed the few times his hand twitched towards his back pouch to retrieve his manga, and on one of these times it took Hitsugi to stop him from going out with his plan

"Hokage-sama, I believe Inazuma-san can survive the heat a little while longer, he is a shinobi"

"Ah yes Kakashi I understand, now Inazuma, tell, me" Naruto's voice grew dangerously quiet with it word he spoke, his eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed turning his smile unpleasantly upside down.

"Why did you choose to defy the Hokage? By assuming, that as a clan head you have the right to give the Hokage a deadline, if I were non-the-wise I would have treated this as a hostage situation and ordered he ANBU to massacre you all"

A bead of sweat trailed down Inazuma's face, the Hokage's face had struck fear into Inazuma, and he was scared and terrified to the bone.

"Hikari put you in grave danger…I meant to deliver swift punishment onto him…I-I see now that I have crossed my bounds, I am sincerely sorry for my misdeed and I wish your mercy upon my soul…Hokage-sama! Forgive me!" by the time Inazuma finished his apology Hikari had chased out two flies from entering his gaping mouth, he had never in his life expected Inazuma, proud pompous clan head to ever apologise for something in such a sincere manner.

He heard Naruto tell Inazuma to rise up from his feet, apparently, at some point Inazuma had fallen to his knees "-And next time such a thing happens in any of the clans…there will be grave consequences, I will address this properly in a meeting with all the clan heads…and you better be there…" Hikari had zoned off in the middle of the fierce scolding the Hokage had dished out for Inazuma, but he was just as satisfied with hearing the ending and seeing that oh so ugly look on his face. He let out a very happy sigh.

"I hope I won't be seeing any deadline from your friend, Hikari…stay safe" And with those words the Hokage and his entourage took their leave, he turn to face Inazuma who had his face down, probably begging and daring the ground to swallow him up and digest him painfully.

"Get. Out." Two words said so silently that the air might have had trouble transporting it to his ears, but he heard, he heard loud and clear.

Walking out the compound -after smirking triumphantly at the guards for obvious reasons- he heard some laughing and apparently, amusing discussion was going on. Apparently Sutomu had escorted his father on the way to the compound and was presently conversing with Sakumo about their, good old Genin days, Sakumo was outside the compound for obvious reasons.

He dearly wanted to avoid them but, the way the setting was…it didn't fit properly into his escape plan. So he decided to wing it.

Gingerly walking out of the compound completely, he got a few spaces before he heard Sakumo excuse himself to obviously chase after him, at that he increased his walking speed and hooped for the best, that was until he heard pattering footsteps and then he felt compelled to start running, he got off to a good start but then felt the eyes that stared wonderingly at the scene, slapping himself inwardly he took off, not give two fucks about what people said or saw.

The race begun, Sakumo, hot on his heels and getting closer, deciding to take detour down memory lane, Hikari branched out into the forest of death.

The colossal trees served as a good get-away, flipping through hand seals he outstretched his arm, feeling the lightning form out in a long thin line, he smirked and began swinging. Chopping trees as he went, three colossal logs fell behind him stretching the distance between him and Sakumo he smiled contently as he took off again, absorbing the lightning.

He had gotten a good four metres before he heard the distinct sound of slicing. He paused to look back, seeing the still fallen logs the same with exception of several slice marks. His eyes lit up in realisation, on muscle memory his arms rose up to protect his eyes, just as a huge hole was blown outwards through the trunks of the fallen trees, the wind carried splinters, rocks and even himself. Hikari then opened his eyes to see if Sakumo was hot on his tail as he always was during their private duet training, seeing Sakumo nowhere in sight, he then flipped against the thrust of the air and blindly landed on the nearest tree branch.

Sparing a minute to look around for his pseudo hunter, he squinted his eyes trying to make out a shadow through the dust cloud, if there was one.

The dust shifted a bit before being cleared entirely by a strong wind. Hikari then began to shift, setting his right foot out and began to turn around, getting ready to run, before he thought… 'I've had enough of this shit, I'm not running any more, Sakumo…you want me, you get the whole package, first hand!'

Turning round sharply, a scowl present on his face, he was going to give his friend a good spar. Setting off the branch with force enough to dent the huge branch, he flew downwards, gravity helping him fall faster, his chakra flared just as he saw Sakumo standing with his arm outstretched. Lightning flaring around his body as he unconsciously formed the lightning armour.

"Sakumo!..." said person looked up, his eyes widening considerably before becoming sympathetic, as he saw Hikari pulling out his sword and covering it with lightning.

He sighed as Hikari landed and then, in another burst of chakra the dust cloud cleared and revealed Hikari standing in all his cold fury.

Sakumo's eyes narrowed as he saw what Hikari was doing.

Hikari had unleashed his first made jutsu. And he roared.

"Raiton: Kaminari Taitan!"

A/N: you can't honestly say I didn't try can you?

Genocideshinobi is out peace!


End file.
